homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Malaysia
'''Malaysia '''is a country located in South-East Asia and is one of the member states of the Greater Korean Republic. officially joining it in 2021 it was an ally in 2018 helping the Koreans invade and conquere Japan. In 2025 Malaysian soldiers were deployed to America following the Korean invasion and remains a member state as of 2027 History Malaysia declared independence from the United Kingdom on August 31st 1957 and began massive economic growth and got over $450 billion in GDP growth around 2005. In 2018 Malaysia allied themselves with Korea and supported them during the Korean-Japanese War with the Royal Ranger Regiment supporting the Korean People's Army with counter insurgency operations and helped stabalize Japan after its official surrender on April 7th. Around that time Mahathir Mohomad was elected as the Prime Minister of Malaysia and sent the Malaysian Army to Japan to help stabalize and support the Korean Occupation and in 2021 Malaysia joined the GKR and Mahathir went to Pyongyang and made his speech at the Member states Administrative Center. In 2022, the city of Putrajaya became the official headquarters of the Malaysian-Korean Special Administration Center and Lucas Aisar became the official Chairman of Malaysia and the country's representative to the Korean Government. Anti-Korean Resistance War Pre-war Briefly after Malaysia allied themselves with Korea by 2018, 2/3 of UMNO party members left the party because of Mahathir's decision. They quickly united with PAS to form GAGER MERSATU, Gerakan Gergasi Melayu Bersatu (The Great United Malays Movement), a new Islamic-Malay party, led by Ibrahim Ali. Their main objective was to counter Korean influence towards Malaysia in any cost due to communist ideology that the GKR held. They kept rallying along the streets of the Malaysian's major cities, continuous internet raids, random public speeches, and some extreme party members tried to burn down Seri Perdana, the official living palace for the prime minister. They almost gained majority support from the entire Malaysians including other races like Chinese and Indian, half of Malaysian Army officials and even the royals. Unfortunately, Malaysia joined the GKR with a little support from Malaysians. The Malaysian Army now split into half; with one giving full support towards the GKR, the Loyalist while the other; ANAK, Angkatan Anti-Korea (Anti-Korean Fleet) were against it. The ANAK then announced that they had joined the GAGER MERSATU to form PMI, Pejuang Melayu Islam (Islamic Malay Fighter) to ultimately wipe out the Korean Administration in Malaysia. The rebellion in Sabah and Sarawak did not do well at this time due to the small number of Muslims. Sabah and Sarawak were quickly being put under the martial law to stop further uprising. The War War PMI began staging several attacks including the bombing of the Third Anniversary of the Unification of Malaysia to GKR parade at Putrajaya. The attack was so precised with no single civilian was harmed. Only the Korean Officials were reported to be badly affected by the attack, claiming 235 lives. Then, the PMI hijacked the national television broadcast, just for claiming that they were responsible for the attack. Thus, the Korean Government declared war towards PMI by 7th June 2024, while the PMI declared jihad against the Korean and their communist ideology two days later. The declaration of jihad from PMI causing a huge panic among the public. People began coming down to the streets and started taking over police offices, governmental offices, several small towns and other. The Chairman of Malaysia declared martial law for the entire Malaysia Peninsular. Rioters were massacred and any form of Islamic practices was banned. This caused a more massive public anger toward the GKR. As the Peninsular was under a huge chaos, the PMI staged a coup to take over the Johore state and it was successful, quickly became their base operation to liberate Malaysian Peninsular. They build an airbase near Tampine to home their heisted SU-30MKMs, MiG-29s and 3 F/A-18s. Now, PMI has around 80,000 manpower ready to liberate their nation for the sake of Islam and their children. By 28th September 2024, PMI began moving north, taking over Pahang, Perak within seven weeks and finally Perlis as the last the GKR controlled state. The Chairman of Malaysia finally surrenders by 24th October 2024 with several agreements from PMI * The GKR can govern Malaysia as long they do not spread a word about communism toward the Malaysians * The GKR will give a freedom of religion towards all Malaysians * The Nine Malay Rulers must not be abolished in any form in the GKR PMI dissolved as the Chairman of Malaysia agreed to accept those agreements. The State of Malaysia was later formed under the protectorate of the GKR. The Malaysian lived harmoniously ever after that, but not for long. One month later, The KPA quickly annexed Malaysia and slaughtered every Muslim in Malaysia. Any form of rebellion will be eliminated on sight, making the Malaysia under the full iron-fisted control by the GKR by 23rd December 2024. Invasion of America In 2025 the Greater Korean Republic launched a full scale assualt on the United States and the Malaysian Army joined in. During the Battle of California, Malaysian Special Forces were deployed and sent to San Diego to cut off communications between the city and US military Forces within the area and officially helped knock out US Central Command in California. Joined with Japanese soldiers, the Malaysian Army unit made it to a Korean Military convoy and met up with another army batallion from Los Angeles for one final assault on San Francisco. the Royal Ranger Regiment was soon sent in deeper into US territory and as the Koreans advanced forward, the Malaysians went with them just as all of the other member states of the GKR. Phoenix Skirmish On June 18th 2026, a Korean Army patrol was ambushed by American Resistance fighters in the city of Phoenix, Arizona and the Malaysian Royal Rangers with the 718th Division were deployed to the city to supress the uprisings. KPA soldiers arrived via UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters and over 4 AH-700 scount helicopters transported the Royal Rangers to the city square to secure it but were soon attacked and 2 of the helicopters were shot down while the other 2 retreated. Survivors from the crash attempted to hold their ground but were soon overrun by US soldiers and local militia and soon all KPA forces were called to retreat and the US officially won another battle out of very few. The insident caused Malaysia to withdraw all their forces and having Korea finish off the rest of thre war. Government and Military Malaysia was once a constitutional Monarchy with the country's Prime Minister as the offcial head of state and the king being a symbol of the nation. Once Malaysia merged with Korea it became a communist state with the Malaysian People's Workers Party being the official and only legal political party and Prime Minister as the Party's leader and head of state. the Chairman of Malaysia is the country's representative to the Korean government and oversees the Malaysian Parliament. the Malaysian Armed Forces was the official military of Malaysia comprised of 3 army divisions *Malaysian Army *Royal Malaysian Navy *Royal Malaysian Air Force Once Malaysia merged with Korea, the nation's army was merged with the KPA and was replaced with the Malaysian State Armed Forces as a local military force that recieved orders from the Korean Government. Category:Nations Category:Korean member states